Local Shop
The Local Shop is a location in Royston Vasey. It was the home of Tubbs and Edward, there they kept the stock of their wares only for Local People. Physical Appearance The Local Shop is a Victorian like with a small space for animals on one side. The interior looks like any Corner Shop from the 1950s with everything in vintage packaging, there is a set of strange things in jars next to the till and there are the Snowglobes which are the Precious Things. There is a Kitchen by the Animal Pen, then upstairs is an attic where David's bedroom is after he is transformed. On the wall by David's room is Tubbs and Edward's Medieval Wedding picture. Outside there is a fence and in Series Two, the animal pen was made bigger to accommodate the pigs. Appearance Series One The Shop is the home of the stranger fearing Tubbs and Edward who murder strangers including Martin for being rude to them followed by a Police Officer who was looking for Martin. Soon afterwards work begins on a Road that threatens the shop due to it being in the line, but the workmen Mr Wynt and Mr Kidd give them papers to relocate the shop but upon remarking about Strangers entering their shop results in them being tarred while Tubbs dancing naked. Afterwards, they are freed but Edward goes after them with a Crossbow. Despite Edward's promise of no more strangers, the shop is shaken when the workmen come. However, when David comes home he admits he wanted to bring them closer by building the road, he didn't know that the shop would be in the way, while Edward refuses to accept it, Tubbs is willing to go with him. However, the Road is cancelled after Edward makes David remain "local", Tubbs was unable to accept it that night, until Benjamin Denton came looking for a shop and she was willing to "help". Series Two Benjamin was a "friend" for David who was now a monster in the attic but he escaped one night, the next day Papa Lazarou gives them a poster. While tending to the Chicks Haigh surprises Tubbs asking for a can of Coke, however when Edward appears from the Kitchen, they misunderstood him as to kidnap David and when he wakes David they decide he must be the new friend. After they do the inventory Edward decides they need to find David a mate, after they steal the land rover of a medic, after several attempts they kidnap Barbara and after bringing her back they decide to do a wedding. The wedding day was simple with the shop covered in candles with refreshments of Dog Turds, they even had a witness in the form of an old man tied up, he was the something old, they did let him go afterwards. However just as the honeymoon was going on, an angry mob with Benjamin came, they broke the front window, believing that the Locals had caused the nosebleeds and Barbara confronted them. However, upon David's shadow, the mob set the shop alight, Tubbs, Edward and David were killed by the flames as the Shop collapsed. The burning building was seen from the roads. Series Three The Ruins are seen when Barbara still in grief over David has laid a Memorial Wearth, she then leaves showing off her pregnancy bump, after she drives off, Tubbs and Edward are restored to life and after seeing the ruins of the shop walk off onto the Train Tracks where they get run-over. Afterwards, the shop is seen once again in Episode Two for the opening scene. Anniversary Special The shop is gone and somebody even remarks on the Mountainside when removing the signpost. Tubbs and Edward were living in an abandoned building recreating the shop in the rooms. Live Shows Drury Lane Act Two opens on the ruins of the local show and at the end it's interior is restored. Are Behind You After Mickey grows a Beanstalk, he climbs up hoping to end the show, he climbs to the Local Shop however it's giant due to Edward being one. Trivia * One of the Snowglobes in Series Two is from the real Tubbs' shop. * The Charity Box in the shop was Tubbs and Edward's other child who they preserved in plaster (according to the League in the Commentary). * One of the items in the shop was vintage sanitary towels that the set designer found * The painting of Tubbs and Edward is seen in the book A Local Book for Local People. * The Kitchen's sliding door was taken from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * The piglet that Tubbs breastfeeds is seen outside when Tubbs meets Haigh and he is twice the size. * The Local Shop was nowhere viewable in Hatfield so they added the shop into the shot. * Despite the fan theory that Edward is the supplier of the Special Stuff, it's just a theory as it spoils their end in series two. Category:Building